Vacations
by Fantasy Fangirl 32
Summary: Whatever the time of year, it seems that Cloe always has some trick planned for Hiro, no matter where they go. Here are a bunch of stories of what the two siblings do when they aren't in school. Sometimes funny, sometimes sad, these stories can be just about anything.
1. 5:00 freeze-off spring break

**Author's note: So here's chapter 1 of my Hiro/Cloe vacation stories! There should be several of these. Thanks a million if you took the time to read/review! Enjoy!**

 **Cloe's POV**

Spring vacation is the _best_! Aunt Cass took all of us out to a lake house, which she had rented for the entire vacation, which was _awesome_ because we usually don't go places. I was the first out of the car. I ran into the house. It was a nice one, with two bedrooms, and a living room, and a TV, _awesome_! My awesome big brother Hiro came in behind me, still rubbing his eyes. He had slept the entire car ride. Why would he want to? I spent the whole time looking out of the window.

"You guys are going to share the room with the twin beds, okay guys?" Aunt Cass said, ruffling Hiro's hair, then mine.

"Okay," we said in unison.

That night, Aunt Cass made us dinner, then, despite my protests, sent us both to bed, promising we could explore tomorrow. Of course, I had _other_ plans...

0000000000

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

My alarm clock went off.

I jumped out of bed, running over to Hiro's.

"WAKE UP BROTHER!"

"Clo... go away..." he muttered. "What time is it..."

"Five! Time to get up!"

"Where are we going..."

I pulled Hiro out of bed, and down the stairs, outside.

"Clo!" he groaned, once we were on the porch. "Seriously, where are we going..."

"Just follow me!" I laughed, and took off again. I could hear Hiro behind me.

 _This is gonna be_ great!

 **Hiro's POV**

Hiro groaned, stumbling along in the cold air. Why did his little sister have to wake him up at 5 in the morning? Even _Tadash_ wasn't _that_ mean.

Hiro could hear his little sister laughing up ahead, and despite how cold and tired he was, he smiled slightly. He was still getting used to being the 'big brother' for Cloe. The little girl could get out of control sometimes, but he knew she basically worshipped him.

Not like that stopped her from waking him up at five in the morning...

Subconsciously, Hiro wondered if he had ever been this annoying to Tadashi. Then he reasoned that he probably had- just in different ways.

"Come on big brother!" Cloe called from ahead.

"I'm coming Clo..." he sighed. He could hear thuds as his feet hit wood. Otherwise, he couldn't see anything, thanks to the thick fog.

"Clo, where are we even going?" he called ahead. He couldn't see his little sister, she was lost somewhere in the fog ahead of him.

"It's a surpriiiiiiiiise!" Cloe laughed, dragging out the 'i' to make it long and annoying.

"Are we almost there?" Hiro groaned, shivering in the cold.

"Almost!"

Hiro kept going. A minute later, he heard a splash.

"Cloe?"

No response.

"Clo!"

Still no answer from his sister.

Hiro felt a surge of panic. No matter how annoying his little sister was, he didn't know what he'd do if anything happened to her.

"Clo!" he called again. He started to run forwards, cold and exhaustion forgotten. If his little sister was hurt in any way-

"Clo!" he went to yell again. Instead, he let out a choked gurgle as the dock suddenly disappeared beneath his feet. He fell into the water with a loud splash, water filling his mouth and nose. He choked again, gasping and floundering towards the surface. Once he reached it, he coughed up all the water he had just swallowed.

Another thing.

The water was _freezing_.

Hiro shrieked as the cold set in. The water must have just melted yesterday, because there was no other way it would be this cold.

He heard a familiar seven year old giggle from somewhere off to his right.

"That was _great!_ " Cloe laughed. A minute later, she had come out of the fog, wading through the water.

Hiro stared incredulously at her. "Cloe, you got me _soaked_ in _freezing cold water_ at _five in the morning_!"

"I know."

"That's not-"

He stopped.

She was giving him the puppy eyes.

Hiro sighed. A minute later, Cloe had swum over, and she hugged him. Hiro smiled slightly, hugging his little sister back.

"You're the best, Hiro," she laughed.

"Yeah... just no more freezing water, okay?" Hiro sighed, looking straight into his little sister's blue eyes, to make sure she understood.

"No more freezing cold water!" she agreed.

 **Cloe's POV**

Wait until later today!

Hiro and I both climbed out of the pond, dripping wet. We made it back to our cabin, both shivering.

"Cloe? Hiro?" Aunt Cass said, as soon as we came in. "What happened to you two? And why are you soaking wet?"

"We took a swim," I giggled.

"In the freezing cold lake..." Hiro muttered.

Aunt Cass sighed. "Well wait here, and I'll get a fire going."

A few minutes later, Hiro and I both were wrapped up in blankets, sitting in front of a fire. And things only got better when Aunt Cass brought us hot chocolate. She makes _amazing_ hot chocolate.

I bet even _Hiro_ would have to admit that was worth it.


	2. Snowboarding lessons, winter break

**Cloe's POV**

"Remember," Aunt Cass warned Hiro and I for the _millionth_ time, "watch out for trees, don't go more than 45 miles per hour," she glared at Hiro, "and stay together. Hiro, that means you have to stay with your sister, got it?"

Hiro nodded excitedly. He was just as ready to go as I was. Today was the day he was going to teach me to snowboard.

Of course, it wasn't my _first_ time. We'd snowboarded a couple times at home- down the stairs.

We got in _so much trouble_...

Hiro and I took our snowboards, and ran to the lift. We got on, and waited until we reached the top. Then Hiro showed me how to move with my snowboard.

Then he took off.

He went halfway down the trail, and turned to face me. "Okay, come on Clo! It's really easy!"

"If you say so!" I called back.

I started down the trail.

Snowboarding was _really_ easy once I got the hang of it. I made it down to Hiro pretty quickly.

"Wow, you learn fast!" he laughed. "Come on, let's keep going! I'll show you some more stuff."

000000

 **A few days later**

"COME ON HIRO!" I yelled, half pulling my brother to the lift with me. "WE'RE GONNA GO SNOWBOARDING!"

I was learning _really_ quickly, and today Hiro said he was going to take me to the jump park! Which is _awesome_! We can do tricks, and flips, and jumps, and go off ramps and- I'M SO EXCITED!

We started down the trail.

"Is this the park?" I asked Hiro.

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Still no."

"Oh..." I waited a minute. "Now?"

"See the gates?"

I looked ahead of us. There was a wooden arch, and beyond that, another section.

"Yeah."

"That's it."

Hiro started down. He hit the first jump, and went flying, he landed, and beckoned. Excitedly, I came after him. I hit the first ramp pretty well, and slid off it.

And fell on my face.

Immediately, Hiro took off his snowboard, and ran to me.

"Clo! Are you alright?"

"Fine..." I got back up. "Let's keep going."

Hiro got his snowboard back on, and we kept going down the mountain.

Hiro hit another jump. I followed. Then shrieked as my feet left the ground. I kept shrieking until I landed, and fell again.

"Not bad..." Hiro said. He was laughing. "Come on, let's go back to Aunt Cass. Race you down the mountain!"

We both took off, going as fast as we could.

We reached the bottom. Hiro skidded to a stop, and I fell again.

"That was awesome! We were probably going, like, 50!" I laughed.

"Fifty?!"

I looked up.

"Hi Aunt Cass..." Hiro said awkwardly.

"Hiro Hamada, what were you _thinking_ , taking your little sister, who has never been on a snowboard before, through the jump park?! She could have hurt herself!" She turned to me. "Cloe, you're alright?"

I nodded. "Yep!'

"Good." She glanced at Hiro. "Next time, your _sister_ picks the trails, not you."

The next day I picked the jump park.

And we both got grounded from snowboarding for the next few days.


	3. Little sister insanity, Christmas break

**Hiro's POV**

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to jump and tackle my brother today- HEY!"

Hiro shrieked as his little sister came flying out of nowhere, landing on top of him.

"Clo!" he groaned, pushing the excited seven year old off of him. "It's four in the morning..."

"Guess what day it is!"

"Tuesday...?"

"NO! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Cloe cheered.

Hiro sighed. Christmas was Cloe's favorite holiday every year. She got _really_ worked up about it. Of course, Aunt Cass didn't help, making him wear fake reindeer antlers for a family picture. It was even more annoying when Cloe told him she thought he looked cute in them.

But of _all_ the tortures, his little sister _had_ to have a habit for waking up early.

So Hiro had come to dread the first part of Christmas. Without fail, Cloe would _always_ make sure she woke up as early as she could, and wake him up with her.

Cloe was singing the second verse of her adapted christmas carol now. "Dashing down the stairs. Going to see the tree. It is four AM, just my brother and me. My brother is tired. He might fall asleep. But he better not because I'll whack him in the knee! OH JINGLE BELLS JINGLE BELLS JINGLE ALL THE WAY! OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO JUMP AND TACKLE MY BROTHER TODAY- HEY!"

On the last word, Cloe hugged Hiro. "Let's go open presents!"

Hiro sighed, and let Cloe pull him down the stairs. As usual, the Christmas tree was up, with all its lights. The presents were arranged underneath it. Hiro looked around at the decorations as he came in, then groaned.

"Cloe!"

His little sister was already under the tree, looking for the presents that belonged to her. She glanced up at him. "Yes big brother?"

Hiro pointed up at the top of the tree, shaking his head. _Sometimes,_ he though, _she goes too far_.

Cloe had put Megabot at the top of the tree, with his smiley face showing. She had made him a little dress, with a halo, and insisted on having him as their Christmas tree angel.

"I _told_ you not to put Megabot up there!"

"He looks so _cute_ though!"

"Cloe... He's not _supposed_ to be cute!

"Well he is. Be glad I didn't paint him red and green."

Hiro groaned, face palming. "Cloe... he's a _bot fighting_ robot, not a Christmas angel robot."

"But he looks better as a Christmas angel.

"But he isn't!"

"He is today."

"No he's not."

"Yes he is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

The argument went on for a whole hour, until Aunt Cass finally decided she wasn't going to get any more sleep, and came down to start the opening of presents.

00000000

Later on in the day, Hiro sat on the couch with Cloe. She had her head on his shoulder, and was busy reading the new book that he had given her. Hiro smiled slightly.

 _Seems like Christmas always ends up being the best holiday of the year._


	4. All I want for Christmas is you

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while! I was thinking of a new one!**

 **To respond to my reviews:**

 **The Amazing Cat: Aww thanks! It makes me happy to hear (or read) that!**

 **Guest reader: Don't know how to tag Cloe, sorry... :P**

 **TheUltimateFangirl2020: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad I made you laugh :D**

 **Warnings: This fan fic is going to be sad. No Cloe's POV. Just third person Hiro, and a bit of Aunt Cass ;)**

 **This is my first attempt a writing Aunt Cass also, so bear with me!**

 **Hiro's POV**

Hiro couldn't understand what was wrong with Cloe. She _loved_ Christmas. It was her favorite holiday of the year.

Except this year.

The first evidence of there being something wrong was when Hiro woke up at ten. Instantly, he wondered if Cloe was sick or something. His little sister usually woke him up at four each morning. She had never slept in before. He sat up, looking over at his little sister's side of the room. She was sitting on her bed, looking out the window

"Clo?" Hiro called.

Cloe turned around.

Second evidence that something was wrong. Her eyes, which usually were full of excitement and happiness on Christmas, were unfocused, and dazed.

"Hey, you want to go open presents?" Hiro asked, sure that this would take her mind off of... whatever was going on.

Cloe shrugged. "Yeah, sure..." She stood, and walked over to the stairs and started down them.

Hiro frowned slightly. Usually she waited for him.

"Cloe, is something going on?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm okay," she said quietly.

Which was _another_ sign that something was wrong. Cloe usually didn't say things _quietly_. Normally she was full of little girl excitement and energy. The worst part was, Hiro didn't understand why she was so... listless

Cass was already downstairs. She smiled at Cloe when she came down.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi Aunt Cass..." Cloe mumbled.

Cass frowned. "Is there something wrong, Clo?"

"No..."

Cass frowned slightly. She was noticing some of the same things that Hiro noticed. Cloe wasn't her actual daughter, sure, but she loved the little girl, and she _was_ part of their family. The problem was, she had no idea what was wrong with her. As far as she knew, there was nothing that could ruin Cloe's usual enthusiastic joy. _Especially_ on Christmas.

Hiro was surprised to see that Megabot wasn't in his usual place on the top of the tree. Normally he would have been happy, since it drove him crazy when Cloe did it, but it worried him that she hadn't. It was practically becoming a Christmas tradition.

"Clo?" he called.

His sister came into the room, eating one of Aunt Cass's chocolate chip cookies. Somehow, the chocolate did nothing to cheer the little girl up.

"Where's Megabot?" he asked.

"You hate it when I put him up there anyways..." Cloe replied, looking away.

Hiro frowned, confused. "Cloe, it's like a tradition, almost. I mean, you always do it."

"Forgot."

Aunt Cass came in. "Come on guys, let's open presents."

Hiro settled down on the couch. Cloe climbed onto the couch also, and curled up next to him. He put his arm around her. She smiled slightly at him, cuddling closer.

Cass smiled as she watched the two together. _They're just like Hiro and Tadashi were..._ _It's so sweet..._

Hiro had naturally gravitated towards being the 'big brother' for Cloe. She knew he cared about her, and was just as protective of her as Tadashi had been for him. It was really sweet to see.

She frowned slightly, as she watched Cloe opening her gifts. She barely smiled. She didn't even laugh when Hiro made some joke to her. She seemed so... distracted.

Not for the first time that day, Cass wondered what was wrong with her little girl.

Hiro had tried everything he knew by now to cheer Cloe up. But it was a hopeless case. She just _wasn't_ happy, for some reason. The rest of the day went on in that fashion. Both Aunt Cass and Hiro tried to make Cloe happy, but she barely seemed to notice them. Eventually, at the end of the day, Hiro and Cloe went back to their room. Hiro gave his sister a quick hug goodnight, and she listlessly hugged him back.

Hiro sat next to her, on the bed. "Clo, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing..."

Hiro waited, but she didn't say anything. Eventually, he went to sleep in his own bed, wondering why his sister was so upset.

Hiro was woken up at 12:00 by a soft voice. He sat up, and saw Cloe on the other side of the room, sitting in a patch of moonlight. She clutched her Tadashi had to her chest, and stared at the dresser. She opened one of the drawers, and reached inside, taking out a picture. It shone in the light for a second, and Hiro saw it was of her and Tadashi, working on Baymax.

"I miss you," she whispered. "I wish you were here." She sighed, closing her eyes for a second. A tear slipped down her face. "Everything I got..." she shook her head. "It was nice and all, but that's not what I _really_ want..." She opened her eyes, looking at the picture again. "I wanted you, Tadashi. For Christmas, even just once, all I wanted was to have you back." She closed her eyes. "The one thing I want is the one thing I'll never get."

Hiro's heart almost broke right then and there. He hadn't realized it, but his little sister had been missing Tadashi. All day, that's why she had been so... unresponsive.

He sighed, lying back down.

 _I want him back too, Clo._

 _I promise though, no matter what, you'll always have me. I'll always be here for you._


	5. Cookie wars- Christmas break

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while! I got distracted, and life and such, so apologies to all my readers. :P**

 **I will be trying to update more, I promise! So thanks for reading!**

 **And to respond to my reviews**

 **The Amazing Cat: Yeah, I loved that chapter too... might be my favorite... Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

Cloe _loved_ Christmas. Not only did she get presents, and get to stay home from school, it provided endless opportunities for messing with her brother.

Not that Cloe thought there was anything wrong with that. Hiro _never_ got mad at her, so why shouldn't she take advantage of it?

This year, she was too busy plotting the demise of another target to bother with Hiro- Aunt Cass's chocolate chip cookies.

Aunt Cass knew about Cloe's addiction to chocolate, _especially_ the cookies, so she'd taken to finding different ways to keep the little girl from eating them before she was there and ready to monitor how many the little girl ate. In Cloe's opinion, that was solid _tyranny_! Shouldn't she be allowed to eat as many cookies as she wanted? It _was_ Christmas, and wasn't that a day of being completely spoiled?

So when she marched down into the kitchen- at three in the morning- she was shocked to see Aunt Cass was already there.

"Morning Cloe," Aunt Cass said, not even looking over at her.

"How did you know it was me?" Cloe asked sulkily.

"Your brother doesn't even _think_ about waking up this early," she replied. "Go back to sleep."

"I don't wanna."

"Cloe, it is three in the morning. Go back to sleep."

"I'll trade you. Give me a cookie, and I will."

"Cloe, you have to wait to eat the cookies, I told you."

"I want a cookie."

"Cloe, _go back to sleep_ ," Aunt Cass sighed.

Cloe crossed her arms, determined to win the battle of stubbornness. When it came to cookies, she would do _anything_ to get them.

"I want a cookie."

"Cloe, I told you, you can have a cookie later today."

"I want a cookie _now_!" Cloe protested.

Aunt Cass sighed. "Cloe, I'm not going to argue with you about this."

"YAY!" Cloe ran for the cookies. Only to find that Aunt Cass had placed Baymax as a guard by them. She stopped, sulking. "That's cheating!"

"You require rest," Baymax said, after scanning Cloe. "Your blood pressure is also elevated. You appear to be distressed."

"I am!" Cloe whined.

"What would improve your emotional state?"

Cloe's eyes lit up. "COOKIE!"

Aunt Cass sighed as Baymax took a cookie from the plate, handing it to the little girl, who smiled at Aunt Cass with what she could have sworn were the little girl's evil eyes.

"Now you require rest," Baymax said.

"I want another cookie."

"You require rest now."

Baymax picked Cloe up.

"NOOOOO!" Cloe shrieked, probably waking up the entire neighborhood. "PUT ME _DOWN,_ MARSHMALLOW!"

"You require rest," Baymax repeated evenly.

"NO!" Cloe was frantic now. She had come here to get cookies, and wasn't leaving until she did! "GIVE ME COOKIES, OR GIVE ME DEATH!"

Aunt Cass sighed. Cloe could be _such_ a handful...

Baymax persistently carried the little girl back up to the room she shared with Hiro, with the little girl howling the entire time. Miraculously, Hiro stayed asleep through the entire ordeal. Finally, Cloe gave up yelling, and passed out from sheer exhaustion.


	6. Practice spring break

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! The curse of having too many fanfictions in progress, I guess. But anyways, I'll respond to my reviews, and move on!**

 **The Amazing Cat: Yeah, Cloe is like the** ** _ultimate_** **brat of a little sister XD. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm really glad you like it!**

 **Angelica: Wow thanks! :D I will keep going. And who** ** _doesn't_** **like chocolate?**

 **DisneyandDreamworksfangirl: I'll take that as a compliment! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Hiro's POV**

HONK. HONK _SQUEAK_ HONK SQUEAK-

"Very nice Cloe..." Hiro sighed, cutting his little sister off.

"I wasn't done!"

Hiro flinched slightly. "Just _put the saxophone away_ , will you?"

Cloe sulkily put the instrument back in its case.

"You sounded... great..." Hiro managed.

Cloe's eyes lit up. "Aw thanks Hiro!"

Hiro nodded slightly, hoping she wouldn't take out the instrument again, and prolong his torture.

Cloe had just started taking music lessons a few days ago. Naturally, being Cloe, she had picked the loudest instrument that she could get her hands on, and insisted on playing it for her brother.

 _Every. Single. Day._

Hiro had nothing against saxophones, but this was _Cloe_ , who had no idea what _volume control_ was. Also, she wasn't very good.

Wasn't very good as in she couldn't play a single note, not very good. Hiro was sure she would get better- but by _that_ time he would probably be deaf in both ears, thanks to her loud off-key terrible playing.

"I'm glad you liked it," Cloe added, smiling widely. "You want me to play it again?"

"No, don't bother," Hiro said quickly. "It's fine-"

HOOOOOONK

Cloe blew a loud thing that could be _considered_ a note on her saxophone. "My teacher says that's an F!"

"Great..."

 _It sounds more like a goose with mental problems, but okay..._

"That's the first note we learned," Cloe added happily.

"So what were you playing before?"

" f..." Cloe shrugged.

"Okay..."

 _That didn't sound like the same note... But I don't think I'll tell her that-_

"Here, I'll play it again!"

Hiro groaned as his sister launched back into her playing.

 _You know, I think I might have to find a way to hide that saxophone..._


	7. Your Caffeine levels are high- spring

**Author's note: Sorry again on the lack of updates! Once again, too many fanfics, life, sorry! Anyways, here we go again**

 **The Amazing Cat: Really? Cool!**

 **Third person Hiro's POV**

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Hiro glanced up from the book he had been reading as his little sister came running into the room. He jumped out of the way just in time as she took a flying leap and landed on his bed.

"HI HIRO!"

"Whoa, Clo, what's up with you?" Hiro demanded.

Baymax came up the stairs. "Your caffeine levels are extremely high…"

Hiro glanced at his sister, who was sitting next to him. And-

Was she _vibrating?_

"Did you have coffee Clo?" he asked.

"YES!"

"How many cups…" Hiro asked, inching away from his sister slightly.

"ONE HUNDRED! WHEEEE!"

Cloe fell off the bed.

"Cloe has consumed seven and a half cups of coffee," Baymax said.

Hiro stared at his little sister, who was on the ground now, laughing her head off. _I never got this crazy…_

 _Then again, she's seven…_

"WHEEEEEE!" Cloe jumped up, and stumbled across the room. She found the nearest thing to lean against, which was the stair railing. Then she lost balance, and fell down the stairs. "Whoa… why is everything spinning?"

Hiro sighed, and went back to his book. Whenever Cloe got like this, it was usually a good idea to either ignore her, or go into hiding.

A minute later, she came running back up the stairs. She jumped again, and landed next to Hiro.

"HI BROTHER!" She cocked her head to the side. "Whoa… Hiro… you didn't tell me you had a twin brother… Hi other Hiro!"

Hiro sighed, and kept reading.

"Whatcha readin?" Cloe asked, trying to look over his shoulder.

"Book for school…" Hiro muttered.

"Oh… that's boring. We should play!"

Immediately Hiro regretted not going into hiding. Playing with Cloe while she _wasn't_ drunk on caffine was bad enough. He couldn't even _imagine_ what she would want to do now.

"Um, no, I have homework," he stammered, already trying to work out a better excuse than that. Hopefully it would at least stall Cloe for a little bit.

"Who cares?" Cloe giggled. "I wanna play!"

"Clo, I can't play with you right now."

"Hiiro…"

Hiro looked away from Cloe immediately. He knew she was making her puppy eyes at him.

For some reason, whenever she made the puppy eyes, he always said yes.

Then Cloe put her head on his shoulder.

"Pleeeeeeeease?"

Hiro kept trying to ignore her.

But eventually he looked over.

She was giving him the puppy eyes.

"Fine…" Hiro sighed, not entirely sure what he was agreeing to.

"YAY! WHEEEE!" Cloe cheering, falling off the bed again. "LET'S GO PLAY!"

She ran to the stairs, falling down them again.

"Ow… COME ON BIG BROTHER!"

Hiro sighed, following her down the stairs.

 _Why do I let this do her to me... why..._

 _How did she even get coffee in the first place..._

Hiro shook his head, resolving to find out. Cloe would _not_ get coffee again.

A minute later, he heard Aunt Cass's voice from downstairs.

"HIRO HAMADA!"


	8. Tadashi- spring break (Hiro stuff)

**Author's note: Ohmygosh I am** ** _so so so_** **sorry! I got carried away with my other fan fictions, and I haven't been back to this one in a while... Anyways, now I can fix this, and update, so here we go!**

 **Sarnakh the Sunderer: First off, cool pen name! And... well... Yeah, probably. Can you imagine Cloe being actually** ** _allowed_** **to have seven and a half cups of coffee on her own?!** **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **The Amazing Cat: That's probably somewhere in the book of Hiro... XD And a puppy dog eye stare down?! That's a** ** _great_** **idea! I should do that as my next update... Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Anyways, I write a lot of brother/sister stuff from Cloe's POV, and sometimes from Hiro. But I've never written solo Hiro fluff, so I decided to try it out here. Enjoy!**

 **Hiro's POV**

Hiro sighed, shifting his position on the bed next to the sleeping seven year old. It was 12:00 at night, and Cloe was having a hard time sleeping, so Hiro had stayed with her until she did fall asleep. Now it was just him, sitting next to his sister.

Hiro smiled slightly. He was still getting used to being Cloe's big brother. Sometimes he worried he wasn't doing well enough. But he loved Cloe, and naturally wanted to protect the little girl. He wondered if Tadashi had ever felt that way about him. He probably did.

Cloe made a quiet whimpering sound in her sleep, and Hiro reached out, gently stroking her hair, until she calmed down. There was something calming about watching Cloe sleep... not to sound like a stalker or anything.

The responsibility of caring for the little girl had kind of been thrust upon him. For the first few months, Hiro wasn't sure about caring for Cloe. She was a connection to Tadashi that he wasn't sure he wanted. But he couldn't help but care about the little girl. There was just an... innocence about Cloe that made her immediately likable. After that, he was worried that he would make a mistake that would result in her getting hurt. Even now, he still wasn't sure about caring for the little girl.

Hiro sighed, staring at the ceiling. Sometimes he wished Tadashi was there to help him. Tadashi always seemed to know what was a good thing to do, and what was a bad thing. His brother was like a first-hand example of perfection to him. He always knew what to do. _Always_. No matter what the situation was. From broken bones to anxiety attacks, somehow Tadashi _always_ did the right thing. Always. Hiro knew he couldn't live up to his brother's reputation like that. It just plain _wasn't possible_.

"Wish you were here to help me, Dashi..." he muttered. "Being a big brother ins't easy... Then again, you would know that, wouldn't you. You had to look after me." I just... I miss you, Nisan..."

Hiro was _probably_ hallucinating, but he thought he heard an answer.

"Don't feel bad, Ototo, you're doing well enough on your own."

"Tadashi?"

Hiro turned in a circle, trying to find out where the voice had come from. Then he sighed, as he figured he was just imagining it. But somehow he felt so much better.

He thought about what Baymax had told him. _Tadashi is here_.

 _Yes, he is, Baymax._ He thought, smiling. _He's_ not _gone._

 _I'll be the big brother for Cloe that Tadashi was for me._

 _For you, Nisan. And for her. Promise._


End file.
